Double Edged Kunai
by Forwantofabettername
Summary: Ayaka/Ayumu has a secret. She's landed in Japan, as a boy. Trying to live, she joins the Host club. But eh, who said it was ever easy. To quote Shikamaru: What a drag.
1. Prologue

**Sorry Guys! A lot of stuff happened, and so here is my update!**

**Here are some e-cookies for Narwhal-Ninja-Saur for being super pro and helping me out. LIKE A BOSS! (::)(::)**

* * *

"Ninjas? You're expecting me to believe that?" Kyoya demanded.

"Yes, ninjas are real, and we come from an... alternate dimension, as you might say." The silver-haired stranger smugly grinned.

"I don't believe it. Tamaki has really gone out of his way to try to fool me this time. He really is an idiot."

"And she said that the children would understand more than adults. That's absolute shit." The stranger muttered under his breath. He cleared his throat. "Why don't you believe me when I say I'm a ninja?"

"Shinobi may have existed in the past, but now, the closest we get to ninja are the Haninozuka and Morinozuka families. I'm sorry, but you claim is completely fictitious," Kyoya stated, looking definitely not sorry.

"What if I can prove it to you that I am shinobi? What would make you believe me?"

"Then I would have to believe you. Turn into 'me'."

"Easy," The stranger smirked and a puff of smoke clouded him. It cleared, and an exact copy of Kyoya was revealed. Kyoya raised one eyebrow.

"Impressive. What's your name?"

"Kakashi. Hatake." Kakashi told him, "And you are Kyoya Ootori, I assume?"

"Yes, of course,"

"Well, Ootori-sama, I have a proposition for you. You see, the 'alternate dimension' that I come from, after careful consideration and investigation, has decided on running a program in which some students from here, namely your host club, would be integrated into our society for a short period of time. Then, if we do decide to reveal these dimensions to the public, you would be credited, and your story would probably raise a few million. So, my friend, would you like to partake in this endeavor?"

* * *

Ugh. I stared at the small hairline cracks in the ceiling. I had a crick in my neck, and it was acting up. I glanced at the clock that was hung on the wall beside me. Four o'clock. I was only meant to get up at six to get ready for school. I groaned and got up, as there was no us in just waiting for the clock to strike six, was there now?

It was the last day of school before break, but I heard the Host Club was going somewhere during. Maybe Karuizawa, like last time. I wouldn't mind that.

I decided to go for a jog, around Tokyo. I looked at my surroundings, marveling at how different it was to Konaha. It has been two and a half years since I left. I wondered how Naruto, and the rest of Team Seven were going. I wondered if Sasuke had lightened up; or if Sakura had given in, and gone out with Naruto. I hoped they were all right, and Orochimaru hadn't killed them all.

"_Ayaka, it's Naruto we're talking about here, he'll be okay," _Ancestor Momoko comforted me. The Ancestors are spirits, inhabiting my body, and talk to me, although they give me headaches when doing so. The Ancestors chose a female child when they are an infant, and subside in their body. All the ancestors are female, and can take over one's body if the wish, although they usually don't. It was fairly standard for the Ancestors to talk to me at most times, albeit not the most convenient ones.

It had been a long time, and the Ancestors, whose chakra was fueling my transformation into a boy was starting to tire. And so was I, from Tamaki's relentless antics.

* * *

**Okay guys, review!**

**Sorry it's so short.**

**Well don't review, if you're gonna be all snotty like that. Hmph. **


	2. Chapter 1: And he smiles

Kyoya looked happy today. That was probably the most scary thing, as Kyoya was never _really _happy. But this, this took on a new level of scary.

"Kyoya, what's wrong?" I asked him bluntly.

"what do you mean what's wrong?" he answered.

"You're... _smiling_!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, that... Well, I've got a new business partner. Oh, by the way, he saw a picture of you on my desk and-" He was cut off by me.

"You've got a picture of me on your desk! You perv! Stalker much!" I yelled at him, although he was my senior.

"No, it was one that we took over last summer. Tamaki came in a superglued a couple to my desk while I was out. Any way, he wants to meet you, today, after Host club."

"Hmmm... Fine. We better get going or we'll be late. Tamaki will murder us."

I fixed my glasses on my face and started walking at a faster pace. Hmm... Tamaki Suoh, saw me on the first day of high school, in boy's uniform. He wanted me to join this new host club he was setting up, I accepted, for lack of useful things to do. I didn't mind the host club, other than the fact that I am female, but no matter, this is only a tribulation.

I opened the door of Music Room No.3, and rose petals flew out. Hmm... I grabbed them out of the air, squeezing them to a pulp, then taking the juice and dabbing them behind my ears.

"Ayu-chan! You're late! Tama-chan is angry!" Hunny said, running from Mori to me. I laughed.

"Tama-chan can wait. Now, what does he want us dressed up as today? I'm not in the mood for dressing up today." I said.

"Are you ever, Ayu-chan?" Hunny laughed. "He wants us to be Ouran High students, 'cuz it's the last day of school."

"I can be that. I can definitely be that."

"I'm sure you can." Mori said.

"AYUMU! KYOYA! You are _late! _The ladies have almost arrived!" Tamaki-senpai yelled in my face. I angled my face down and pushed my glasses up high on my nose.

"Huh." I replied, nonchalantly.

"Places, boys, places!" Tama-san.

I took my place, behind Haruhi, and to the left of Kyoya-senpai.

_Later_

I leaned against the window of Kyoya's limo. I closed my eyes, relaxing after a long hour of socializing with girls.

"So who is this guy I'm meeting with?" I murmured.

"He asked me to let him introduce himself." Hmm... I was going in blind. I didn't like that. Not. One. Bit.

The limo pulled up outside a huge mansion, the Ootori mansion.

"I'm going to my room. A maid will take you to my office. When you want me, just call a maid." Kyoya told me.

"Sure," I murmured, placing a cold hand to my forehead, then adjusting my glasses.

A maid came, and led me up to Kyoya's office.

"Thank you, Maya-san," I said to the maid and bowed to her. She blushed and scurried out. Hmm...

"Ayaka Himura, Glad to make your acquaintance." A man's voice chuckled from behind me. Huh? No... I whirled around and faced him, then bowed.

"And you are?" I implored.

"Don't play games with me Ayaka." I felt my eyes widen slightly behind my glasses. "But in case you suffered amnesia, it is Kakashi Hatake." I shifted my feet. "I can tell that you are unsure, Ayaka, I know you remember everything. And don't hide behind those boy's clothes."

"I've never met you before, My name is Ayumu Himura. I am in boy's clothes because I am a boy." I lied, hopefully convincingly.

"You can't fool a jonin, Ayaka," He said, as he punched me. I dodged to the left and blocked it, then delivered a roundhouse kick to his waist of my own. He grunted, then flicked a kunai out into his hand and sent it crashing down, aimed for my skull. I hand no choice. I pulled my right hand in my sleeve, pulling out three throwing needles. Except these were slightly more reinforced with steel, stronger, so they could be uses for hand-to-hand combat as well. I used the needles to hook around the kunai and catch it in my right hand, then I sank into fighting stance. He smirked, and I realized I had just proved his point. The needles are uniquely mine, as not only were they reinforced, but they had pure diamond tips and cores. I hung my head and slid the needles into my sleeve.

"I guess that means that I should stop trying to trick you."

"Yes, I hope you will."

"Why are you here, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Tsunade. When we discovered this land, we first had to send spies. When we were certain that the people here were safe, we decided to try a little social experiment. We wanted to see if a person from here could become a ninja, maybe even make it to chunin. We contacted Kyoya Ootori and asked him about it. he agreed as a business deal. Oh, and by the way, we are leaving in an hour." What! HUH? Ugh. I sighed, giving up.

"Well, I'm leaving. I better get packed and ready for a long, long summer.

I caught taxi and got home. I pulled out three suitcases. I packed the first two with clothes and other essentials. The third case. I closed my eyes for a second, reminiscing. I clicked open the two locks on the black leather case, and opened. I pulled open a hidden drawer underneath my bed, and started unpacking it. My mask. My headband. My summer and winter coats. My weapons and scrolls. My shirt and pants. My sandals. My scarf. I lifted up my shit and stared at the huge scar on my stomach.

I clicked the cases closed and left to get to Kyoya's house. There was a limo in front of my house. Sigh.

"Get in Ayumu, we have to go." Hikaru told me.

"Yes. Kakashi-san says he is tired." Kaoru informed me. I opened up the car door and slid in next to Haruhi. I closed me eyes and sighed, as we sped off into the forest.


	3. Chapter 2: Fights and Flirting

**Hi!**

**Thank you guys for reading my first chapter, I'm really happy! I just wanted to say that. **

**If any of the characters seem OOC, I'm sorry. **

* * *

I breathed in the scent of forest. It smelled amazing, better then I remembered.

_Ayaka, you won't stay long hidden, you're going to have to tell them sometime. _

Ancestor Rima, I know. I'm hoping to prolong it as long as I can.

_Ayaka, don't drag it out too long. If you sink this long, the quicksand will swallow you. _

Ancestor Namiko, I know this transformation is eating at your strength. Please hold on.

**_We will. We always will. _**

Ugh! The multiple voices hurt my head.

"Hm, is something wrong?" Haruhi asked, looking at me with her chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh no, nothing." I quickly replied. We continued walking, an Kakashi was telling us about the ninja world. I could tell he was really tired though.

I hissed. A sharp searing pain had entered through my body, centering where my right shoulder met the base of my neck. I took my Ouran Academy jacket off and un buttoned my shirt.

"Hold these for me, will ya?" I said to Hikaru. He nodded.

"What are in these? Heavyweights?" He yelled in my face. I took the brown one from his hands and opened it, revealing an red box full of acupuncture needles and other acupuncture things, some other healing materials in jars and bottles, and heavyweights. I took a jar and smeared some of it's contents onto my shoulder. I then took three needles and pinpointed the chakra points. I jabbed them with needles, releasing the stress in them and relaxing the muscles. I slid my right arm into the sleeve of my shirt and packed my jacket into the case. I closed them and took my other bags from Hikaru.

"Let's go." I walked off, beside Kakashi.

* * *

_"Brother, don't go. Please, don't leave me." I wept, pitifully. _

_"Ayaka, you could join me, and my master, if you want." he answered. _

_"Are-are you sure? Will he be okay with it?"_

_"Will I be okay with what?" my brother's master stepped out of the shadows. _

_"Lord Orochimaru, my sister- she wants to become one of your followers." My brother told him. _

_"Does she now. Well then, she must prove herself. She must defeat you in battle." Orochimaru spoke._

_"Please sir, please, don't I-I'll kill him. I can't lose my big brother. I can't lose you, big brother, not like mother, and big sister. Or-or like father. I just, can't." I sobbed, bowing into the ground. _

_"You'll kill him, huh? How old are you, anyway?" _

_"Thi-thirteen."_

_"Thirteen, and you're already claiming you can beat your nineteen-year old brother?"_

_"My-my brother graduated to genin when he was my age. I did too, the same day, the same month, the same... year. I was better- then him. He barely passed. Me, I passed with flying colours."_

_"Well, it sounds like you are match for your brother then. What do you mean you will kill him? I don't think you have the strength."_

_"Lord Orochimaru, you underestimate her. She's stronger than she looks, and smarter too. My family has a record for being good at manipulation. Ayaka, my sister, she's faking." my brother exposed. I stood up, from where I knelt on the ground. _

_"So, big brother. You're letting him in on my little secret. I was pushing you. I felt like it. I'm good at what I do. But, I still want to join your ranks, fight for you." Thunder rumbled in the distance. _

_Brother rushed me, hit me, making me unconscious. I felt my forehead protector being taken off. _

_"Come to me, when you feel strong enough." Orochimaru spoke, then fled, along with my brother. _

_I collapsed onto my knees, then hung my head._

_Are you sure, Ancestors?_

We are. Sleep now, girl. Get ready for the morning. We will tell you what to do then.

* * *

The ancestors. They were always a burden. They had spoken less when I was in Japan, but now, the fire country is giving me memories. _Things I'd like to forget. _

"Are you listening, Ayumu?" Kaoru asked me.

"Oh! Um, no. Sorry, got a little lost in my thoughts, that's all." I smiled.

We reached the village, Hidden in the Leaves. Turns out they rebuilt it better than it was originally. There was a group of people at the gates, Neji Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara, a dark haired kunoichi, and a tall blonde who I supposed was Fifth Hokage. Our group walked up to them and we faced off for about a minute. I felt a tingle down my spine as Neji used his Byakugan on us. he paused on me, and studied me for a while. He then released it. I blinked, lazily, mirroring Shikamaru's lazy stance.

"Hello." The blonde lay said. "I am Lady Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves. This is Shizune, Neji, Sakura and Shikamaru. Before we enroll you into the Academy to start training, we would like to know how skilled you are in the martial arts."

"Well, milady," replied Tamaki, "I am Tamaki Suoh founder and king of the Ouran High School Host Club. This is the vice-president, Kyoya Ootori. There are the Hitachiin brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru. This is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but we just call him Hunny. That is Takashi Morinozuka, but you can call him Mori. That's Ayumu Himura. And _this _is Haruhi Fujioka."

"In terms of martial arts, Haruhi and Tamaki are the worst. Then it is me and the Hitachiin brothers. The best of us are Hunny and Mori. And Ayumu..." Kyoya faltered.

"I'm in with Hunny and Mori." I said, buttoning up my shirt. And yes, I know that sounds wrong. The others stared at me and I cocked my head.

"Are you _sure _Ayumu?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes."

"Hunny and Mori are really good. I mean _really _good." Hikaru told me.

"I know," I replied in an offhand way.

"Well, it seems as if your teammates don't know about your abilities." Tsunade remarked.

"They're not my teammates."

"Friends then. We cannot place you in a group without sufficient proof of your abilities. Sakura?" Tsunade requested.

"Of course, milady," she replied.

We stood facing each other in the clearing. Then I rushed her with a punch.

_

* * *

_

_Sakura's POV_

There was something familiar about this Ayumu. It seemed like I've met him before, but I've never seen him in my life. It was a peculiar sensation, really.

Then he rushed me.

Honestly, I wasn't expecting that, but I blocked and he spun behind me. I turned around, and he was smirking, his hands behind his back. He _was _kinda cute. I think I just blushed.

Then he rushed me again. But this time, with a kunai. What's with this boy? Is he really as stupid as to do this? I readied myself, but then, he slid under me? He now was armed with kunai, and I reached towards my kunai holster. Huh? Nothing. I felt inside my pouch. Nothing. He had robbed me of all my weapons without me knowing. I underestimated him.

A kunai sailed towards me and I caught it. My nail caught an edge. Was the binding coming off? I inspected the kunai. A paper bomb! I hurled the kunai up in the air just in time for it to explode. All of his friends gasped.

I glared at him, but he just smirked back. His eyes held a hungry, almost feral, look. It scared me. His hands whipped up, and I saw he had strung kunai onto wires, so he could fight long distance. Have I seen this technique before?

He then let go of the wires, sending them hurtling toward me at enormous speed. The kunai hit the ground in a circle around me, the wires holding me down. Then the paper bombs exploded.

I put up my hands, protecting my face. I coughed, trying to clear the smoke. I felt the blade of a kunai on my neck.

"Give up now, you are finished," He whispered. I felt a squeal bubble up in my throat, but I squished it down. He is so sexy!

The smoke cleared and everyone saw him holding the kunai against my throat. He had used the least amount of materials he could to pull that off. I was well stocked on weapons, he had all of them. He likes making things explode, he ain't going easy on me.

"I give up!" I said.

"AND THE MATCH GOES TO... AYUMU FROM OSAKA," One of the red headed twins shouted. Ayumu sighed, and released me.

"Please excuse those idiots. Are you okay? I think I got a little carried away with the explosives. I will pay for any damages. Here are the rest of the weapons," he handed them to me.

"I-It's okay. They were old, I was due to replace them, anyway." I assured him.

"Then at least let me buy you dinner, do you know any good restaurants?" He asked me.

"O-okay, I know a nice ramen shop! Do you like ramen?" I told him.

"I like everything!" He exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4: The Mystery Thickens

**Hi guys! Hope you like this update!**

* * *

"So, Tsunade-sensei," I said, bowing, "Are there any plans for us?"

"Yes." The black-haired one- Shizune, I think, replied, "We have four different places for you to stay in. From the information we have received, we chose the rooms for you. The Hitachiin twins will stay with Sakura, Mitsukuni-I mean, Hunny, and Mori will stay with Shikamaru. Kyoya and Tamaki will stay in the Hyuuga household, and Haruhi and Ayumu will be staying in an apartment by themselves. Is that okay?"

Kyoya nodded and Tamaki and the twins glared at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, so your respective hosts will take you to the Academy in the morning, okay?" Shizune continued.

Tamaki and the twins continued glaring at me.

"Maybe we should split Haruhi into two so you can share. Doesn't bother me, I get my own room," I smirked, and Tsunade chuckled.

"No chopping people up, that's against the law. Now, don't you have a dinner to go to?"

I smiled. "Yeah, but Tamaki and the twins are forbidden to come, they'll put me off my food with all that glaring and whatnot. You guys wanna come?" I asked Neji and Shikamaru.

Neji refused, he had to take Tamaki and Kyoya to the Hyuuga household, but Shikamaru agreed.

"Hang on, what about us? What are we gonna do?" The twins chorused.

"Oh, my house is on the way. We'll drop 'em off." Sakura smiled.

"Great." I smiled.

"You were really great, Ayu-chan!" Hunny smiled.

"Thanks Hunny." He was riding on Mori's shoulders. Hunny was attracting attention from the villagers. I spotted Ino as she ran over.

"Hey Sakura, Shikamaru. Who are those cute guys over there?" She smiled at me, and I smirked back. She beamed even more, thinking that I was smiling at her. I wasn't. I was smiling at the fact she thought I was cute.

"Our guests to Konaha. We're going to Ichiraku's to get some dinner? Wanna come?" Sakura asked her.

"Sure." The twins were smirking; obviously they had thought of way to make us let them come.

"No." I glared at them. "Sakura, are we nearly there?"

"Here we are. Ino, can you take them to Ichiraku's? I better drop these guys off." Ino pouted.

"Oh, are they not coming? Shame."

"Yeah, Ayumu over there," she pointed to me, "didn't want them to come. Dunno why." Sakura leaned in closer to Ino and whispered, "Doesn't he look like Ayaka. It's weird, same hair and eyes, except her hair was white. It's almost like her in disguise. Similar names, too."

"Yeah," Ino whispered back, "It's almost like she's coming back to haunt us. I hadn't paid her much attention before she died, but now..." My eavesdropping was interrupted by Hunny practically yelling.

"What's wrong, Ayu-san?" I saw that I had been clenching my hands tightly into fists, the veins popping out on the back of my hands.

"Nothing," I mumbled. Hunny looked thoughtful. Sakura grabbed the twins and led them inside. Ino took us to Ichiraku's, and we sat down.

"Hello Ino, Shikamaru, what would you like?" Ayame said.

Everyone else ordered, and I just mumbled "A miso ramen, please."

I couldn't believe they thought I was dead. I mean, most ninja would say I ran off, or something. But, dead? Why? I had to find out what happened. A new Hokage, and Sakura had changed so much. And where was Naruto and Sasuke? Are they dead too?

* * *

Tsunade thumped her desk with a resounding _thwack! _She saw these newcomers, this 'Host Club' and wondered if this was the right idea. And that boy, Ayumu. Some of his moves were so ninja-like, and his expertise with the kunai, paper bombs and wire was just too close to home to be from somewhere else. Something Neji said to her while he was fighting Sakura piqued her interest.

"Shizune, fetch me the file on Ayaka Himura, and also some sake. And when Sakura is finished her meal, ask her to come here, I would like to speak to her." Shizune bowed.

After a few minutes, Shizune dropped a file onto her cluttered desk. She opened it gingerly, like it was going to attack her or something. A small cloud of dust flew into the air, then landed.

_Ayaka Himura, _it read, with a small picture of a whiteish-gray-haired girl, her lower face covered with bandages, similar to Kakashi. She looked directly at the camera, bored, lifeless. Very dissimilar to the Ayumu boy. Stamped over this, in bright red ink, was the word 'DECEASED'.

_Age: 13_

_Rank: Genin_

_Team: 7_

_Team Leader: Kakashi Hatake _Tsunade chuckled at this. The bandages were most probably an effort to copy her sensei. Nothing to worry about.

_Team Members: Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki _Sakura had a lot of explaining to do.

_Family: Unknown_

_History: Came to Konoha at age eight, ran away from family. Refuses to talk about life before coming to Konoha. Adopted by Yuki and Ren Himura. Yuki Himura died when she was age 11. _The poor child. She seems to have had such horrible luck.

_Relations: Introverted. Does not socialize with class- and team-mates. Does not speak much, but describe as 'wise beyond her years'. Sometimes acts out of character, and is very loud and extroverted. Diagnosed with a persecution complex. Closest relation is with Kabuto Yakushi. _

"Wow," Tsunade breathed, "She ran away from home, her adoptive mother died when she was _eleven, _and to top it off, her closest friend was a traitor to Konoha. What horrid luck. Worse than mine, even."

Sakura chose that moment to come into the room. "You wanted me?"

"Yes." Tsunade clenched her hands together and rested her chin on them. "What can you tell me about Ayaka Himura?" Tsunade would piece this mystery together.

* * *

**Please, review!**

**I don't bite! (Much...)**


	5. Chapter 5: Ungrateful Bastards

**Hi guys!**

**Sorry you had to wait so long for an update and all you get is a sucky filler chapter. Sorry to all you Ouran fans, but there is only a few references from here on out.  
In the next chapter it will start picking up, and a lot will be revealed... **

**I do not own Naruto or the Naruto Grin®. **

* * *

_"I'm Ayaka. I like reading, going to the markets, and hanging out with Kabuto. I dislike breaking needles and annoyances. My hobbies are sewing, drawing patterns and fashion sketches, selling clothes and buying fabrics. My hopes for the future is to stay alive, and become a seamstress."_

_"Then why are you here?" Kakashi-sensei implored._  
_"I-You wouldn't believe- I'm just trying to save my brother." I looked down._  
_"You have a brother!" Naruto, being his normal obnoxious self, shouted._  
_"Don't test me."_  
_"What're you saving him from?" Sakura asked softly._  
_"Himself."_  
_"Since when did you have a brother?" Kakashi-sensei asked, putting up a unassuming facade._  
_"Well done. You all want to know don't you? Don't ask, don't tell. All right?"_  
_"Hokage-sama wants me to learn more about you, as you are an orphan originating from outside Konaha, and therefore possibly a threat."_  
_"What are the chances of you believing me if I told you I am in no way a threat, unless orders from above tell me to be?"_  
_"What orders?"_  
_"Me and my big mouth. See ya." I turned and walked away._  
_"My big mouth and I," Sakura corrected._

* * *

I stroked the slightly faded photograph in my hand. I looked kindly on the old team 7, Sasuke being his usual brooding self, Sakura fawning over him, Naruto smiling his trademarked Naruto Grin (All rights reserved) the old me was staring blankly at the camera, and Kakashi-sensei was doing that weird crescent- thing with his uncovered eye. Huzzah for the old days and all that.

I looked at my companion.  
"Are we there yet?"

* * *

The current Hokage was anything but pleased. In fact, she was as far away from pleased as is physically possible. She was positively seething with rage, and anyone witting a fifteen mile radius of her knew it, because of the pure killing intent emanating from the Hokage tower. And she had been in this state ever since Sakura came running to her holding scroll that had confirmation that her suspicions were right (An extremely rare occasion for her- in fact, she had won a lot of money, and would have been celebrating, had the scroll not contained the next confession.) It also contained a signed confession that Ayaka (aka Ayumu) had left Konoha for Orochimaru, Tsunade's damn teammate.  
"For the love of god and all things holy!" she swore. Was Konoha so bad that she had ninja leaving by the dozen?

* * *

I dropped from the tree and entered the compound, flicking the guy who escorted me the bird. Ungrateful bastard.  
"Brother!" I squealed and glomped him like a rabid Uchiha fangirl.  
"Little sister! Glad to see you're alright."  
"You need to consider hiring new staff, the ungrateful bastard. One should bow before the Taka-" He covered my mouth, before I could finish what I was about to say.  
"Shut up,"  
"Ungrateful bastard." He swept past me and I followed. We ended up in a wide room, with patterns lining the walls, floor and ceilings.  
"Lord Orochimaru," I swept into a graceful bow. I eyed the figure beside him. "Damn place is full of bastards."  
"I'm glad you decided to grace us with your presence."  
"Fuck off, you pedophile. Don't get your filthy paws near me."  
"You sang a very different song last time, I remember."  
"I grew up a lot since last time. I also forgot to wash my mouth out."  
"Lord Orochimaru, why don't I take my sister to her rooms?" We both then turned on our heels and walked out.

"Ayaka, it is not proper for one to address Lord Orochimaru in such a manner."  
"Look, both you an I know that the single reason I am here is because of you, brother. Why do you have to make this so difficult?" He took me in his arms and hugged me as a single tear dripped down my cheek. I loved that ungrateful bastard, I truly did. He was my one and only older brother, and I would follow him to the ends of the earth, just to make sure he didn't do anything stupid, and I would be happy to do it.  
"You're an ungrateful bastard, you know that?" I choked on my words.  
"I my be a bastard, but I'm not ungrateful that you're here, 'kay? Now, off to your room!" He smiled at me, once again treating me like a seven year old. I swatted his arm playfully.  
"Kabuto, I'm not three!"  
"Not in the physical aspect, no."  
"Incest much?"  
"I'm just making sure that you don't get some horrible boyfriend. Now, here we are. I'm in the room to the left, and Sasuke-kun is a couple of doors to the right. No funny business with him, alright Ayaka-hime?"  
"God, leave my sex life alone! Sheesh!"  
"I had thought you had grown out of your rebellious stage already. Here's your key. If you need me I'll be with lord Orochimaru or in my room. I'll send someone to get you in time for dinner. Are you alright?"  
"Yeah yeah. Stop molly-coddling me!"

I locked my room on the inside and plopped down on my bed, taking my giant sealing scroll off my back. I activated a basic medical jutsu and rubbed my neck. Kabuto had obviously damaged a nerve ending when he attacked me that time. I'll get him to look at it later.

I stared at the wall in front of me, falling into a meditational lull. I was trapped in my thoughts. Sasuke was here? I hadn't thought that Naruto would let him do that. What had possessed me to leave that scroll for Tsunade? It was not the smartest move I had made, that's for sure.

Well, apparently I'm not dead, that's for sure.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. Any questions, flames, praise, comments, critisicms, greetings, and/or misc. text, feel free to leave in a review! *Nice guy pose***


End file.
